Will you marry me?
by Love2read0516
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been dating for 4 years after the war and live in dauntless. Tobias proposes. Will is alive. Wedding included. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

*four pov*

Next week. It's all planned out. Everything has fallen into place. There is just one thing I need, and it's kinda important. The ring. I have no idea what kind of ring she would like. Coming from Abnegation she never wore jewelry. And to make it worse I don't know anything about jewelry so it's not like I could narrow down my options here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The jewelry store in the pit had so many options. There was gold, silver, black, diamond, rubies, birthstones, and a bunch of other stuff I don't even know what the heck it was. I looked around for a good 45 minutes. I had picked out 3 rings that would be the best. The first one was a simple silver band with small diamonds all the way around. The second me was my favorite so far. It was a silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle and 2 smaller ones each each side. The third one was a black band with an aquamarine gem one the middle. Her birthday is in march so that's her birthstone. I decided to go with the second one. Gosh I hope she says yes.

*Tris pov*

I haven't seem Tobias all day. I looked around the pit, in the control room, the training room, and our apartment. He never just disappears without telling me, leaving me a note or telling someone else to tell me. I literally have no idea where he is, and I'm starting to get a little worried.

"TRIS" I heard a high pitched voice yell behind me that could only be one person.

Christina.

" what do you want?" I snapped  
" someone's in a sour mood" she replied  
" sorry it's just I haven't seen to-four all day" that was close.  
" oh he's in the pit" she said like it was obvious.  
" really, well come on"  
" NO! I mean, ummm he's at um work, ya!"  
"Are you sure about that? Your kinda nervous. And last time I checked he worked in the control room not the pit"  
" well maybe the last time u checked was a long time ago"  
" I think I would know where my boyfriend works"  
" ugh you are so difficult, come on we are going to get put nails done" she said as she tried to pull me away.  
" but the nail salon is in the pit. I thought you didn't want me in the pit"  
" ugh fine then we are getting tattoos"  
" in the pit?"  
" omg, we are getting cake"  
" in the pit" now I'm just bugging her  
" NO! In the cafeteria"  
"I know" I laughed  
" you suck" she gave me the evil eye. I just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

*time skip to a week after he bought the ring*

*tris pov*

" good morning beautiful" i woke up to the most beautiful blue eyes ever.  
" it's a good morning now" I smiled at him. He laughed.  
"Your so cute" awww he's just the best.  
" what are you doing to today" I asked. And for once I actually didn't know he always tells me, well except that one day last week but thats not the point.  
"well I was thinking..."  
" oh no did it hurt?" I started laughing at his face.  
"Noooo, as I was saying, I was thinking we could have a day to ourselves"  
" ok, but first I need to shower and get dressed because I probably smell delightful"  
" ok"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hello my name is jellybean and I will be your page break today :p ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after my shower I got dressed and put on black leggings with a flowy burgundy tank top and high heeled combat boots.  
"Hey do you wanna go somewhere special for lunch maybe?" Tobais asked  
" sure what did you have in mind?"  
"we'll actually it's a surprise"  
"please" I whined " will you tell me"  
"nope" he said propping the p.  
"whyyyyyyyy?" "Because I love you"  
"If we are going to make it," he said glancing at his watch, "we should leave now"  
" you mean leave to this mystery place, that you won't tell me a thing about"  
" ya that's the one" then he walked away smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~guess what? PaGe BrEak ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We headed towards the train tracks so this mystery place is outside the compound. I can't think of any place we would go for lunch not inside dauntless. I noticed Tobias has been acting a little nervous lately. Also he lied to me where he was that one day. He scratched the back of his neck and changed the subject. It's his tell. Wow. I spend a little to much time with Christina.  
"Hurry up Tris, the train is coming"  
"What? Oh!" I realized I had been in deeper thought than I thought, and slacked behind. I ran to catch up with the train and hopped right on and sat down.  
"So..." I started  
"No" he cut me off  
"What! You don't even know what I was going to say!" I defended  
" so you weren't going to ask where we are going?"  
" no...I was going to try to trick you into telling me"  
" we'll it won't work, we will be there shortly be patient"  
" but I don't wanna"  
" trust me you will"


	3. Chapter 3

*tris pov*

"hey tris" Tobias shakes me. I realized I have fallen asleep on the train on our way to this mystery place.  
"What" I moaned  
"we have to jump soon"  
"ok" I dragged out the k  
I stood up and brushed off my pants  
"ready?" He asked holding out his hand  
"always with you" I replied smiling and taking his hand.  
"Well then come on, I can't wait for you to see this"  
we jumped off the train and the first thing I saw was green. I tripped when I landed and got a face full of grass.  
"Gross" I complained  
"don't worry you still look as beautiful as ever" Tobias reassured me  
"ugh why are you so perfect"  
"look who's talking"  
"oh shut up we both know your the more attractive one here"  
"depends on who's judging, because in my eyes your the only women alive. "  
I stared to say awww but got cut off when I heard music. I turned around to finally see we were in the park by Erudite. There was a big white screen hung in between two trees and being projected on it was a slide show of pictures of me and Tobias over the past 5 years. Story of my life by one direction was playing in the background. There was a beautiful arch going over the screen with flowers everywhere. As I watched the video I started to tear up. The first photo was when I had just jumped off the net and was looking into those big beautiful blue eyes as he asked my name. There were so many memories displayed on the screen in just a few minutes, I loved seeing it all. When the video was over i turned around to see Tobias on one knee. My hands immediately flew to my mouth. Is this really happening?

"Beatrice Prior" he started " You have changed my life in so many ways. I don't know if i told you but i was going to be factionless after training to be with my mom, until you fell into my life. Literally. I immediately fel in love with you. You light up a room with your smile. You could make me laugh even if Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Shaunna, Will, and everyone we love dropped dead. You can turn the worst day into the best one just by being near me. I love you with all my heart and i will never stop loving you." he stopped to take a breath and reached into his pocket then took my hand. "with all that said in the shortest way possible. Beatrice Prior, Will you marry me?" It was those four words that changed my life forever. It was a decision i didn't even have to think twice about.

"Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" i screamed. As soon as the words left my mouth Tobias slipped the ring on my finger, picked me up and spun me around as we locked into the best kiss ever, well except for the long one after that. As we kissed i heard clapping and cheering. I broke away from the kiss still in Tobias' arms and turned around to see the "gang." Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shaunna, Marlene, Will, all came out from behind the screen clapping and shouting congratulations. All the girls were crying and the guys giving thumbs up.

"Did you guys help plan all this?" i asked still a little emotional.  
"Plan? no. Put together and make it happen? yes." answered Christina.  
"what?"  
"your fiancé came up with the entire thing all by himself, but we helped set up the screen and flowers and stuff. Tobias even made the video" Zeke explained.  
"ohhhh, and thats why you both were acting weird last week!" i said gesturing to Christina and Tobias.  
" yeah i was buying your ring." I looked down at it for the first time. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a simple silver band, with a big diamond in the middle and smaller ones one each side. It had 4+6 engraved on the opposite side.  
" OMG, Tobias i love it! Your the best!" we kissed again with complains in the background, from our friends, and the ocasional "get a room" or "not out here guys" and those comments would usually make me embarrassed or uncomfortable but i could care less right now. It really was the best day of my life. 


	4. Chapter 4

***tris pov***

"Oh crap." I thought out loud.

"What" my adorable, handsome, hot, caring, ama- oh sorry, wait where was I. oh yeah, my fiancé asked.

"We have to tell my parents and Caleb about our engagement. "

"Oh crap." he agreed

"Who do you want to tell first?"

"Well maybe we could invite your parents over to the compound for lunch, make food at our apartment and tell them. I think you would actually have some fun catching up if they don't freak out first." He suggested

"Yeah, that could work but no dauntless cake."

"WHAT?! Why not!" he whined

"Because they are Abnegation. Sweets are self indulgent."

"Yeah but we are Dauntless. We can have some cake."

"Its rude for us to eat cake if they cant have any."

"Fine, no cake"

"Good boy" I rubbed the hair on his head. "But what about Caleb?"

"Well… I kind of want to prank him."

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because you know your brother hates me already and he didn't even know we where dating, now we are engaged. It's the perfect time for a prank." He stated like it was obvious

"You are thinking like Zeke and its scaring me." I said slowly backing away.

"I heard my name!" Zeke announced as he walks into our apartment without knocking. Typical Zeke.

"I was just telling Tris we should prank her brother because we are engaged, and she said I was thinking like you and she is scared." Tobias explained

"Oh well that makes perfect sense" Zeke agreed nt seeing the problem.

"Your both idiots, and sense I can't sink that far down into stupidity to understand your reasoning for pranking Caleb, go ahead I don't think I could stop you anyway. Just not to traumatizing." I said walking away to go to Christina's.

"Yes!" they high-fived

"weirdos" I rolled my eyes "I will be back going to Chrissie's, love you!" I yelled walking out the door.

"Love you too!" Tobias replied

***Tobias Pov***

I can't believe Tris gave me permission to prank Caleb! I thought it would take me forever to even get her to consider it. The best part is I have Zeke's help. Now all I have to do is come up with a prank.

"Dude what should we do?"

"I don't know, tell me more about why you want to prank your fiancés brother."

"Well he has always hated me just because I breathed the same air as Tris and he didn't even know we were dating. So I thought it would be funny to drop the bomb that we are getting married in a prank."

"I see." Zeke said making a ridiculous thinking face. His legs crossed and he is caressing his chin.

"Oh what if we send him like and official looking letter saying he needed to come to Dauntless for some reason and that's all I got."

"I like your start, but I just had an even better idea."

"What?"

"Wait until you get Tris Pregnant and then send him a letter saying he needs to come meet with Mrs. Whatever your last name is, the ambassador to the factions for a meeting and since he won't know Tris changed her name from Prior to whatever your last name is, he wont know he is meeting with Tris, he will probably think its just some Dauntless women and when he sees her pregnant belly he will flip out" he explained "Also, why don't I know your last name?"

"I like your plan, and because if you knew my last name you would know my first name and everything I have hidden form everyone."

"Oh. Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tris pov **_

When I get to Christina's apartment I don't even have a chance to knock she just opens the door and starts to "rapid fire" words at me while pulling my arm bringing me inside and plopping me on her couch.

"We need to get everything for your wedding soon and…" Cristina is still babbling VERY fast.

"Cristina." I make an effort to get her to shut up.

"Oh and what color flowers would you want? I thought black would be to depressing…"

"CRISTINA!"

"Maybe grey because of you know Abnegation, but what faction is four from? OH I think silver would be pretty! What do you think! Wait do silver flowers even exist?"

"CRISTINA! ENOUGH I JUST GOT HERE!"

"Oh sorry when I go"

"Into shopping mode its hard for you to stop, I know I know" I interrupted her. " I was about to explain why I came over in the first place when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Chris yelled. The door opened and in walked Tobias and Zeke.

"I thought you two buffoons were planning on pranking my brother."

"Well my original plan was to prank him about the wedding but then this man right here," he said gesturing to Zeke, "had a fabulous idea. Please elaborate my good man" Tobias said the last part in a weird accent.

"Well if he doesn't know you are married then he will still think your last name is Prior correct?" Zeke asked me

"Yeah…?"

"Well Mrs. Ambassador to the factions might have a meeting with Caleb in the near future. You see we are going to send him a letter asking to meet with Mrs. Whatever fours last name is." Mrs. Eaton I thought in my head. I like the sound of that. Tris Eaton. " So he will think you are just some Dauntless women until he sees you"

"Ok but you said that you weren't going to do the prank about the wedding anymore and that's all about last name."

"This is where is gets funny"

"You see the timing of sending this letter is when you are 3-5 months pregnant, so you will be showing but not going into labor any second."

"Wait a second. Your plan requires me pregnant. Who says I even want children. I'm not getting pregnant for a stupid prank" I said

"You don't want kids?" Tobias asked. You could hear the hurt in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Well to be honest I never really even thought about it. I mean I just got engaged yesterday!"

"Oh um look at the time I got to go to work" Tobias said standing up to leave. I looked and the clock. It was 12:00pm and his shift doesn't start till 2:00pm.

"Four Wait." I ran after him. He was walking faster than normal but not running like I was. Once we were out of an earshot from Chris and Zeke I used his real name.

"Tobias" I finally caught up to him and turned him around.

"I never said I didn't want kids, I just said I haven't ever thought about it." He didn't say anything and suddenly the floor was very interesting.

"Tobias listen to me. I don't love you any less if anything I love you more because this is just one more bump in the road of being married. I actually might want kids if my husband does."

"Really?" he asked lifting his head, but not much because he was still looking down to look in my eyes. I hate our height difference.

"Yes, but only when we are both ready. I'm not having children because you and Zeke wants to put his plan to action."

"I promise I wont ever get you pregnant because of a prank." We both laughed at that.

"That is probably the strangest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Well our relationship isn't exactly normal."

"I can't wait to be married to you. You are going to be the best husband in the world."

"I love you"

"I know. I love me to" I laughed

"But I love you more than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tris Pov**_

Mr. and Mrs. Prior

0516 Saratoga Street

Abnegation, 92146

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hi its Beatrice, but now I go by Tris. I have some very exciting news to share and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my apartment here in Dauntless for lunch sometime. I am looking forward to seeing you! My apartment is # 37 one floor down from the top.

Love ya lots,

Tris

I walked down to the pit to mail the letter to my parents. What will happen if they don't approve of Tobias? Will they be suspicious that his name is a number? Should I tell them who he really is? No I would never do that without Tobias' permission. When I get to the post office there is a middle aged women standing behind the counter not much taller than I am.

"Hello" she greeted me "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to mail this letter to Abnegation."

"Ok, do you need any stamps?"

"No I have some thank you"

"Ok have a nice day Mrs…"

"Prior" I finished for her. I can't wait for that to change to Eaton.

~~~ Hi I'm Niall Horan and I will be your page break today~~~

When I get back to the apartment Tobias is sitting on the couch eating non other than Dauntless cake.

"Hey, where did you go?" he asked me

"I just sent my parents a letter invited them over for lunch sometime." I said sitting down next to him and cuddling up to his side.

"Did you say anything about me?"

"No I just said I have some news and invited them over."

"Ok"

I couldn't believe how perfect life was right now. I have a huge apartment, ranked 1st in initiation, engaged to the most wonderful man on the planet, will have a family in the future with him. I couldn't ask for anything more. I just didn't know how wrong I was.

~Time skip to when Tris' parents arrive~

I was sitting at the counter drawing when there was a knock on the door. It was 11:30 am. I got up to answer to the door to see my parents behind it.

"Look at you! You have grown up to be a beautiful young women!" my mother exclaimed as soon as the door was open.

"Hello and thank you! Please come in."

"What a lovely apartment" my father said

"Thank you" now or never "Mom, Dad there is someone I would like you to meet, Mom you might remember him" Tobias took that as a clue to walk out of the bedroom right then.

"This if Four" I introduced

"Pleasure to meet you." Tobias greeted

"Four? That does sound familiar." My mom was trying to fit the puzzle together.

"Mom he was my instructor, you met him on visiting day."

"Oh that's right"

"Why is your name a number?"

"Andrew." My mother scolded

"Actually its just a nickname." Tobias clarified

"What is your real name then?" you could see in my father's eyes he recognized Tobias but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Why don't we eat, the food is getting cold" I interrupted the awkward stare down Tobias and my father were having.

PPPPAAAAGGGGEEEE BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKK

At the table conversations stayed down low.

"In your letter you said you had an announcement Beatrice?" my mother asked

" Yes actually I do, and its just Tris now"

" Please don't freak out" I started to realize how bad of an idea this was. My father didn't even know we were dating and anyone in their right mind could see my father's judgmental stares.

"It has been 4 years since the end of initiation, and in those past 4 years To-Four and I have been dating" I tried to talk faster to cover up my mistake and hope neither of my parents heard it.

" This past-"

"To-Four?" my father questioned. Crap. I looked over at Tobias for help I couldn't exactly just tell my parents who he was without asking him. Right now he was the only one who could do that.

"Yes, actually my real name starts with a T." Tobias tried to explain without telling them everything.

"I take it Beatrice knows your real name then?"

"Its Tris and yes I do"

"She knows everything about me. My name, first and last, faction of origin, family history, everything that no one else does."

"That seems to be a lot of important information to trust to a girlfriend who could just dump you or tell everyone."

"FATHER!" I can't believe he would think I would ever hurt Tobias in any way. When I looked at Tobias I instantly wish I hadn't. He was FURIOUS. His one weak point was me, and my father had just hit him in the place that affects him the most.

"Your daughter would never do anything like that to betray anyone. She is the most trustworthy person I know! How dare you insult her like that! I have you know she isn't just my girlfriend, she is my Fiancé and that is what the announcement was. Tris was really excited to tell you to!" he was literally exploding yelling at my father.

"I think its time for you to leave." I told my parents.

"Are you really going to marry that?" he had gone to far.

"GET OUT! If you don't approve I don't care! I don't care about what you think about anything anymore! I love him and I will marry him. Now I really think you should leave." I was thinking back to the day I sent that letter and saying just how perfect my life was and couldn't ask for anything more. Now there was one thing I want. An excepting father. To be honest I do care what they think. I felt like I had failed them and I hadn't made them proud by choosing a life partner they approved of. I wish they knew just how perfect Tobias was. If they could see just how much he loves me and how much I love him. I should have known perfect lives are only in fairy tales but if you compare my problems to some other peoples, mine is a fairytale. I have learned not to cry over spilt milk and my father not approving of Tobias is just a bump in the road that won't change anything.

"Tris?" Tobias asked

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at your father like that, it was rude of me and-"

"Stop Tobias just stop, it wasn't your fault, it was his, lets not dwell on the past."

"Your right"

"I love you." he said

"I Love you two"

"I love you three"

"I love you four"

"I know"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tris Pov **_

"Full name?"

"Beatrice Grace Prior"

"Age?"

"21"

"Occupation?"

"Ambassador to the Factions and on weekends tattoo artist."

"Faction of origin?"

"Abnegation."

"Current Faction?"

"Dauntless."

_**Tobias Pov**_

"Full name?"

"Four"

"Full _Legal _name"

"Tobias John Eaton"

"Age?"

"23"

"Occupation?"

"Control room monitor for Dauntless and initiate trainer"

"Faction of origin?"

"…"

"Sir."

"Abnegation"

"Current Faction?"

"Dauntless"

_**Tris Pov **_

We were at the office in Erudite filing out papers for our marriage. When we get back to the compound we are going shopping for bridesmaid's dresses and suits for the groomsmen. My dress can't be seen by Tobias until the wedding so we have to wait to go shopping for that another day. Today is mainly about, wedding party outfits, flowers, and Food!

PAGE

~Harry Styles loves you! Just kidding he loves Courtney Knox~

BREAK

When we get back to the compound we go straight to the dress shop to meet everyone there. My bridesmaids are Marlene, Shauna, and Christina as my maid of honor. All their boyfriends are Tobias' groomsmen. Uriah, Will, and Zeke as the best man. We are shown to a room with a couch that all the guys and I sit on while the girls go into the changing rooms to model the dresses. I don't really have any specific style in mind so they are just going to start from scratch. The only thing is they have to be aqua. Marlene was the first one to come out.

"Marlene is wearing a floor length aqua dress with a Queen Ann neckline." The lady said.

"That's pretty," I thought out loud. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it" Uriah said

"Of course you do, that's because Mar is wearing it and you think anything she wears looks perfect." Zeke argued

"Shut up, do you like the dress or not!" I tried to get the brothers to forget their differences and focus on the dress.

"I think it's a pretty dress but not very bridesmaid-y," said Tobias

"Yeah I agree with Four." Will agreed

"How do you two know anything about dresses?" questioned Marlene. I almost forgot she was standing there.

"Well I'm dating Christina, I don't know what his excuse is." Will defended himself

"Just being friends with Christina will make you an expert on fashion."

"You can't really argue with that."

Next came out Christina, and thank god she hadn't been out here 1 minute earlier to hear that conversation.

"Christina is wearing an aqua above the knee length dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline."

" I really like that length, can we see more like that?"

"Of course"

"I like this one." Tobias agreed

Last but not least Shauna came out.

"Shauna is wearing a knee length light violet dress with an illusion neckline with half sleeves of lace."

"Oooh I like that one also but it's not aqua." I really like this dress but it's not the color I wanted

"Well Tris have you ordered the flowers yet?" Christina asked

"No we were going to look today but the wedding colors are aqua, white and silver. I can't have violet dresses!"

"You haven't finalized anything for the wedding yet you could make it violet, white and silver if you like the dress that much." Sometimes I really hate Christina's fashion expertise. I really wanted an aqua wedding but I really like this dress.

"I like this dress, it looks really good on Shauna." Zeke was staring at Shauna and she was blushing.

"Look who's talking now and I can't say that Mar looks good?" Uriah complained

"Yeah that's how it works little brother"

"Will you two shut up" Christina beat me to yelling at them

"Thank you Chris and I will think about that."

"Are there any other dresses?" I said now directing my attention to the sales lady.

"Nope just the three your friends picked out, you are welcome to browse the wracks yourself if you would like."

"No thank you, these are all lovely dresses I don't know which one to pick."

"I think you can eliminate Marlene's dress" Will said

"Ya it's very pretty but not my style." I agreed

"Ok down to Chris' and Shauna's" Tobias said.

"Well I really like them both. Chris' is the color I want and the length but Shauna's is so unique and I really like the color but I don't want to change the whole wedding plan." I'm trying to weigh out my options here.

"Sounds to me like your leaning towards Chris' dress" Uriah said

"I think so, they are both very pretty but I think the aqua wins this time." I finally have my bridesmaid's dresses!

"Ok you guys go down the suit shop and get fitted into your suits they are already picked out you just need to make sure they fit. The girls and I are going to get flowers." I told them the plan for the next hour or so

"Ok, love you" Tobias said as he pecked my cheek

"Call me when you're done boys!"

~~~~~~GuEsS wHaT iT's A pAgE bReAk~~~~~~

When I walked into the flower shop I got a huge whiff of so many different flowers the sent was so overpowering. There were so many beautiful kinds of flowers. I wanted to look around at all the different ones but Christina got right down to business.

"Ok, so you want aqua and white. What kinds of flowers do you want? Have you thought about it? What color do you want the ribbons? What-"

"Christina! Yes I want aqua and white, I don't know what flowers, and no I haven't really thought about it. We don't need to rush!"

"Have you even picked a date?"

"As a matter of fact we have."

"Oh really? When?"

"June 4th"

"Wow."

"What? It's a beautiful day in the summer and… Oh I get it." I hadn't even thought about the irony of that date when we picked it. June is the 6th month in the year and we picked the 4th day of the 6th month. Sound ironic?

"I honestly didn't choose it for that reason."

"Sure you didn't"

"I didn't!"

"Ok, whatever you say. Anyway back to flowers."

After 3 hours of flower shopping, I know right, we finally had a bouquet picked out for the bridesmaids and a different on for me.

***AN: I don't like putting things like this in the middle of the story but pictures of the flowers and the bridesmaids dress will be on my profile.**** ***

^That was also a page break^

The last thing we were going to do today for the wedding was to pick out food for the reception and CAKE! The "gang" all went of to do whatever they do and Tobias and I went to this really, REALLY fancy restaurant for all factions. We tried so many different foods I could tell Tobias enjoyed it. We decided on two different dishes the guests could pick from. The first one was grilled chicken, vegetables and mashed potatoes. We had agreed on that without even realizing it was an Abnegation dish. The second thing we could help but choose, even though its not very "fancy" or "wedding like" it was a Dauntless burger. We left the restaurant and went to a bakery inside the compound. We choose Dauntless cake of course. It was going to be 6 tiers with aqua and white details. The drawing looked absolutely amazing. Everything we have done is making me more and more excited for the wedding. I can't wait! Today is March 14th, it was my 21st birthday 4 days ago on the 10th, the wedding is on June 4th, there is roughly 3 months until I become Mrs. Tobias Eaton and there is still so much to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tris Pov**_

OMG we have one month and 2 weeks till the wedding! I still don't have a dress. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to put this off for so long, but I'm going today to find one. There is a wedding dress store in the pit. After shopping for bridesmaids dresses I know more things like what certain necklines are called and different terms and such and that gave me a pretty good idea of what kind of dress I want.

~Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik are smexy~

When we got to the dress store a lady came up to us and brought us back into a room with a couch, pedestal, and mirrors like the one when we were shopping for bridesmaids dresses.

"Hi I'm Laurel and I will be your consultant today. Now who's the bride?"

"I am, I'm Tris"

"Nice to meet you Tris, tell me who you brought with you today"

"These are my bridesmaids Shauna and Marlene, my maid of honor Christina, and my friend Madison."

Madison was a girl I meet last year at the tattoo shop. She is really into fashion like Christina so I thought I would bring her along to get 2 fashionista's opinions.

"Nice to meet you all! Would you like to browse through the racks of dresses to find some you want to try on?"

"Sure that sounds good"

Each of us picked about 2 dresses but I only wanted to try on like 4 of them. The first one I tried on was Shauna's pick. It was an illusion neckline. It hugged my body until about mid thigh then flowed out a bit. It was covered in this intricate lace like design with diamonds from my shoulder to my knees. There also was a faint pattern on the fabric itself you could see more at the bottom. It was a beautiful dress really but I don't think it was for me. I came out of the dressing room and stood on the pedestal is front of my friends.

"That dress is beautiful!" Christina squealed

"It looks absolutely amazing on you." Madison complemented

"I love it!" Marlene looked about ready to go propose to Uriah herself just so she could wear this dress.

"So pretty" Shauna said

"I think it's a beautiful dress but I don't know if it's for me."

"Well it definitely looks stunning on you but how about we try the next one" Laurel suggested

"Ok"

The next one Christina picked. It was a strapless sweetheart neckline and from the top of the dress till my waist it was COVERED in diamonds. At the waist it just poofed out. It was pretty but way to Christina. I walked out of the dressing room and Christina's eyes were so bright with excitement it was as if she was the sun.

"THAT IS SO PRETTY! IT LOOKS ABSOLUTLY HANDS DOWN AMA-ZAYN ON YOU!"

"I feel like a bedazzled cotton ball."

"I agree with Tris on this one, it's a pretty dress but more for you." Shauna helped me

"Lets try the next one shall we?" Laurel was such a sweet lady.

In the dressing room Laurel was helping me into the 3rd dress Madison's pick.

"So who's the lucky man?"

"What?"

"Who's your fiancé? I know a lot of Dauntless men."

"Oh his name is Four."

"Four? Getting married? Most people don't even have a conversation with him longer than 2 sentences."

"I know, I know but if he ever lets anyone see the side of him that I know I'm sure you wouldn't be as surprised. He is so loving and caring. He never puts himself or anyone else before me. When girls are practically throwing themselves at him its like he doesn't even know they're there."

"Do you know anything about him, like personal stuff that he hides from everyone?"

"Yes, everything."

"Wow he must really love you to trust you like that." If only that was my fathers view of the situation.

"Ya, our friends say that anyone with eyes could see how much we love each other."

"Well you must be very special to be able break down the barriers he has built around him."

"Apparently or else I don't think I would be standing here right now shopping for a wedding dress."

"Ya I think your right. Well let's go show them shall we."

"Ya"

I walked out of the dressing room in Madison's pick. It was very simple. It had a natural flowy-ness. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and it was covered in diamonds at the top but not like Christina's. It had an upside down v shape at the bottom of the diamond part. The diamonds ended just as soon as they started.

"How pretty!" Madison was excited

"I like it." Marlene agreed

"Ya, this is my favorite so far." I really did like this one. The next was one that I chose. It was really pretty and I think competition for Madison's pick. It was a trumpet style dress with straps. It was covered in lace and had a really pretty belt around the waist.

"THAT IS SOOOOO PRETTY!" is what everyone's face looked like but only Christina said it out loud.

"I like this one!" Madison said

"I second that!" Marlene declared.

"I third it!" Shauna said in a really funny accent.

"I fourth it" Christina said in a really deep voice trying to imitate Tobias.

"Hey Four doesn't sound that weird!" I defended.

"Who said I was doing a Four impression."

"No one said it but everyone was thinking it."

"Ok I think there is one more dress" Laurel helped me back into the dressing room.

This last one was Marlene's pick. It just about topped all the others. It had a flat neckline and was covered in lace. It had a small diamond belt around the waist. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is my favorite!" I said walking out of the dressing room.

They were all at a loss for words. Finally Christina said,

"Tris that looks beautiful on you! It's the one!"

"Tris are you saying yes to this dress?" Laurel asked with a smile. This dress was absolutely amazing. I can't wait to see Tobias' face when he sees it.

"YES!"

I heard a chorus of

"Congratulations Tris!" and

"Just wait until Four sees you!" with the occasional

"So Pretty!"

Everyday made me more and more excited to marry Tobias and buying a dress just made it seem so real!


End file.
